What Would Your Mother Say?
by xomacherieamour
Summary: Dominique Weasley meets Cormac McLaggen...and he's nothing like her Uncle Ron says.


The wind had calmed to a soft breeze on this Saturday morning. The sun was actually shining, though not so brightly as to pain one's eyes. And one Miss Dominique Weasley was exiting her flat, ginger kitten in hand. The very blonde twenty-year-old was the youngest daughter and middle child of Bill and Fleur (Delacour) Weasley. Smiling, she slid her sunglasses onto her face and looked up at the sky, reveling for a moment in the sweet sunshine that was so often blocked by great, grey clouds in London. If you knew Dominique, you knew that she suffered slightly from the middle child syndrome, a need for attention, to be distinguished from her elder sister and younger brother. Very seldom did she see the beauty in herself. Very seldom did she believe she was capable of greatness, no matter the fact she had been at the top of her Transfiguration class. She was currently studying her books to discover how to become an Animagus, solely for the ability to frolick and play with her kitten, Clara Chantal, who was currently clutched in Dom's right hand, her left tucked in her pocket. Considering she was wearing a tank top and jeans, it was hard to find a place to store her wand (never in the back pocket, she had heard). But times were simpler now. There was no great evil threatening "blood traitors" at every turn, and Dom felt safe enough sans wand to exit her small flat and head for the park for the day, letting Clara Chantal get some time outside, despite the fact that she had the tendancy to skitter off.

Sighing happily, Dom bent and sat on the nearest bench. She had her pick, seeing as the park was seemingly empty today. Clara was purring softly as she sat her in her lap, petting her softly and looking out at the scenery. She had never really appreciated how nice the park was, considering it was so very close to her house. But she very rarely had time off from work at the Magical Menagerie to spend alone like this, just she and her kitten.

It seemed, however, that Clara had another idea. For, just as Dom was starting to trust her and let down her guard, the kitten sprang from her lap and leapt off, dashing into the nearest bush, chasing after a bird or a squirrel and Dom was forced to chase after her, her voice harsher than usual as she did her best to catch up her. "Clara! Clara Chantal, I swear to Merlin..." Winded, Dom had to stop calling out. She wasn't completely out of shape, but she wasn't accustomed to having to run long distances while shouting for her cat, either.

On the verge of tears, Dom rounded a corner and almost ran smack into a tall man, his build broad and seemingly strong. Thankfully, she skidded to a halt just in time, her chest heaving as she murmured a quick apology. "I'm so sorry, _monsieur_," she tended to fall into French when she was upset, "please forgive me, I was just looking for-"

"Your cat?" The deeper voice sounded from above her and Dominique finally looked up at the face of the man she had amost collided with. He was handsome, which was the first thing she noticed. The second was the ginger kitten curled up in his muscular, toned arms. "Clara!" she cried, reaching for the kitten as he held her out, snuggling with her briefly. "_Monsieur_, I cannot thank you enough. She is my pride and joy, she just likes to run." Blushing, Dom shifted to offer the man her right hand for a handshake, but he instead, brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "My pleasure." His voice was manly in a way Dominique had heard only from her father.

"Dominique Weasley, _monsieur_, and I really am so grateful."

"Pleased to meet you. Cormac McLaggen." Blushing, Dom couldn't help but recognise the name. He had been a schoolmate of her uncle Ron's. In fact, there had been a time when her uncle Ron and he were the worst of enemies. But, looking up at this man, she couldn't help but think that her uncle Ron had been wrong about him. He didn't look at all like a "dirty, foul, rotten, son of a-" Aunt Hermione seemed to always cut Ron off there with a smile in his direction and a polite "Sweetheart, you won. And you got the girl."

"Pleased to meet you, as well, _Monsieur_ McLaggen. Thank you, again. I don't know how I could repay you." Blushing, Dom looked down and then back up at him, her free hand tucked back in her pocket now. Smirking, he looked her over for a moment, then shook his head. "Nothing is needed, Dominique. A Weasley, you said? You must be related to Ron Weasley." Nodding, Dom blushed even more and looked down. "Then you've heard my name, I'm sure." There was a note of regret to his voice and Dom couldn't help herself.

"But I doubt things were as bad as uncle Ron said..." Then she trailed off, his head shaking making her furrow her brow. "I'm afraid your uncle Ron wasn't exaggerating. I was quite the malicious young man. I still hold a bit of a grudge about that, actually. But I'm trying to overcome that. I feel I've outgrown certain aspects of my younger personality."

Blushing, Dom smiled and bit her bottom lip, raking her teeth across it before speaking, "_Monsieur_, if you don't mind my saying so, I think you're quite lovely."

Smiling, Cormac, looking down at her, raked his hand along his jaw, the stubble making a soft scratching sound. "I really appreciate that, Dominique. Perhaps... No, no..." He trailed off, shaking his head. But Dom could sense that he had been on the verge of saying something important.

"What is it, _Monsieur_?" Smiling, Dom reached her free hand tentatively to his arm, touching it lightly.

"Please, Dominique, call me Cormac." Smiling, he brushed her hand down from his arm and sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that I cannot ask of you what I want. I am, after all, over twenty years your elder." Blushing, Dom had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask her.

"_Mon_- I mean, Cormac," she began, rocking back onto her heels, then back onto her foot once more, "I would be delighted but," she held a hand up to stop the torrent of reasons he had for them not being the least bit together, "I understand that you feel we can't. And I respect that. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

And with that, Dom had, in no time, given him her address, just for coffee sometime. Preferably soon. And she was gone. She was walking away from him, Clara firmly in her left hand and a smirk on her face.

That is, until she thought of what _Maman_ would think...


End file.
